The return of the sadness, angust and redemption
by Jos D
Summary: It had passed one year after leomon his death and some things are returning bu then impmon and Juri will meet eachother
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone i made this fanfic of beelzemon and Juri because im tired to find everywhere in the net a story about those two. The characters of Toei is property of them, but if the company read and likes my strory then call me. One more thing im a mexican but i know to write english but not to good, so sorry if i make a mistake in writing this fanfiction ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
THE RETURN OF THE SADNESS, THE ANGUST AND THE REDEMPTION  
  
CHAPTER 1: WHY?  
  
It had passen more than 11 months since the defeat of the D-Repear, and a year since the death of leomon. But some things are returning. Juri knows that this day is the day when she lost one of her best friends. His sadness is returning and then her mond pop out the question of why, why did she let leomon die, why she didn´t do anything to help him like she did, when a monkey digimon hurts leomon and then she heal him with the digivice. She remmebers the time when she leomon and their aventures in the digiworld, all it was good to be true but then he dies just because he was trying to stop Beelzemon and his madness. After this remember she feel a something in the skin of her face, she was crying, it had passed a lot of time since the last time when she cryied (in the last episode of digimon tamers).  
  
Then she remember when the digimons returned, but she doesn´t participate in the last trip, of course she got Calumon but their friend still had many adventures with their digimon than her, and having just a small digimon was not enought, she wanted a digimon not just like a friend, she wanted to join the aventures of the others, but having Calumon was different than have a Leomon. She remember that she wanted a digimon because she have it a cause to fight against the other digimons that menace thheir world, but her spirit was broken whe 'he' killed him, after remembering how he died, she burst of tears.  
  
After her crying she remebers the many occasions when their friends getted in to trouble and comic situations with the digimons. Like when Takato walks with Guilmon and a teenager asked Takato if their filming a fourth part of Jurassic Park, or when a priest in a japanese temple thought that Renamon is a spirit fox, or when some guy thougth that terriermon and lopmon were deformed rabbits, or animals mutants. After this, she thik of what kind of things could happen if leomon still exist, she still miss him, and what so many things she missed, and the many aventures that could have it. Later she went to the park, to get to the place, were she meet leomon.  
In the park of Shinjukú, there was a digimon that he was jumping from tree to tree and then landed, it was impmon. He feel the presence of other digimon then he saw in one of the trees a yellow fox. "Hi foxy " "Hi impmon" "So tell me, what it was the thing that you want to tell me" "You know what day is it" "I don´t know" "This is the day when you kill Leomon" "Oh".  
  
Then he remebered the time when he was the bad beelzemon and when he almost die if it wasn´t of her. Then his mind came the question of why, why he did some horrible to such sweet and kidnees girl. Then a tear came to his sad face when he remember the happy face before she forgive him. "You know i still don´t understand why i did that to her, why, why, she didn´t do nothing bad to me but then i kill her partner" "Still figuret out, remeber that you tried to kill us, just because of power, and you want to demostrate that you are the strongest of the digimons, but then a true warrior beat you and almost kill, and.." "I know, I know, but then I don´t believe it, don´t you know, that him still thinking of the terrible things that I done in the past, when you and Rika were trying to convince me to return to the real world, I didnt want to return because i thought that i don´t deserve it, I don´t deserve to had any tamer, and I don´t deserve to live" "But then why did you return were your tamers live" "Because i thought later that being a tamer´s digimon is not just only a pet of someone, is a friend of someone, be loved of someone who cares you" "And then you return to fight but of our side" "I just only want to fight to your side because i just want to say to Juri that him sorry and pay for all the bad things that I did to the others, but specially to her" "So you still care about Juri" "That it´s a bad joke for me, yes, im still care about Juri, every time that I think of her, I want to give her what she makes her happy, and I give her all kind of stuff to her" "What kind of stuff" "Well like candybar, some jelly beans, some lost pencils d other objects" "Impmon all of that it´s just junk" "Hey they´re the best things that i can get, besides is not soo bad some things that i gave her, and not to mention that my tamers give me some ideas" "Personaly you gave it to her" "No I just hide and finding the better please were she can pick my gifts" "Impmon you just, need to know what kind of thing did Juri like, why don´t you ask her" "I don´t want to go to her because im afraid" "Afraid of what"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ So do you like my story, then made some reviews or you email me in jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx i want to know you´re opinion because i know that i can make it better 


	2. chapter two: talk to her

Hello again, in my firts fanfic I forgett to put my name. Well my name is Joseph David or you can call me Jose D. I dont know you but im making these fanfics because this its about the future betwen impmon and Juri (i mean in friendship terms). And this would be a posibility of what could happend a year after leomon ´s death. Im still want to know what would be of those two, when they meet eachother again. So prepare for my second chapter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------- THE RETURN OF THE SADNESS, THE ANGUST AND THE REDEMPTION  
  
CHAPTER 2: TALK TO HER  
  
"Tell me impmon what are you afraid" Renamon was insisting "Im afraid that Juri will remember me more like the killer of her leomon that the digimon who was trying to save her" "I think that you need to know her very well because i see that you need a better relation with her" "Are you crazy i don´t need that the only that i need it´s it´s....." "To talk to her and telling what you feel about her" "Only i could said its that forgiving me its not enough for my pain of guilt, and you´re wright i need to talk to her but im think im not prepare to talk about the past and i think neither her" "Impmon sooner or later you will talk to her, face to face, if you really want to show her how you feel, then she will understand" "Maybe i talk to her, face to hiding face" "Impmon im not joking" "Renamon you dont know how nervous i will be if i meet her in this day" "Impmon i feel the presence of Juri she´s close" "Are you sure" Then both digimon started to find Juri, when they finally found her Impmon was looking her so nervous, his body was shaking.  
  
In a street of Shinjuku near the park, Juri was walking with her thoughs. "Oh Leomon how i miss you, how i miss when we were togehter travelling the digiworld, What kind of adventures and situations we could get througt it". Then she pick in her pocket the digivice and a little leomon figure. She doesnt know who was the person that gave her she only remember when she found it in her room. __________________________________________________________ 2 days a go In the morning she woke up and suddenly she was looking a small figure of leomon then she talk to her dad and her stepmother thanking about the present but both parents denied that no one of them put the figure in her room neither her stepbrother or Calumon. Then Juri talk to her friends first he talk to Takato then to Henry then Hirokazu and Kenta and finally to Rika. But nobody of them was the person who gave her. But then she remember that he saw many kind of objects in her room and other in some parts of the house that she dont know were they come from. She thougth that it was calumon recollecting the objects that he is finding in the street that could be usefull. But then she though that maybe calumon was stelling. She look in her school bag ad she the many pencils and a new calculator an eraser ad many things that she ´s sure that doesn´t belong to her. She talk to calumon after classes and the little digimon told her he is not the responsible. But there were some nights that he heard noises like somebody it was walking and then running but it wasnt sure what it was. __________________________________________________________  
  
After this Juri still questioning who was the person who gave those things. Then she thought that it left one more person to ask. Ryo, she tought that he was person. When she was walking in the street she don´t notice that a car with high speed it was travelling and then, Juri just was without moving, she was freezed, terrified in the middle of the street just looking the car that it was about to kill her. A dark shadow with high speed came acroos the street and then juri dissapear and the car stop, the man of the car came outside looking for the girl but there were no sign of her, she just dissapear.  
  
Minutes later a fainted Juri was waking in the park, and trying to remember what happend. She was looking around and she saw Beelzemon sitting in the stairs of the old house of guilmon. His three eyes were closed, he was slepping, and near him was Renamon who get close to Juri. "Juri, Belzeemon saves you when a car it was about to hit you, but you fainted, he is waiting you about half hour, because he needs to talk to you, I will let both of you alone". Then she dissappear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- The next chapter will be "Walking with the demon" email me if somebody like it or not.  
jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx 


End file.
